William Shakespeare
William Shakespeare battled Dr. Seuss, Cat in the Hat, and Things 1 & 2 in Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare. He was portrayed by George Watsky. Information on the Rapper William Shakespeare (baptized April 26, 1564 – April 23, 1616) was an English poet and playwright. He is often called England's National Poet and the "Bard of Avon" after Stratford-Upon-Avon, the town where he lived. He is known for writing some of the most famous plays in history such as Macbeth, Romeo & Juliet, Hamlet, Julius Caesar, and A Midsummer Night's Dream. He also was an accomplished poet, and wrote over a hundred sonnets. He is widely regarded as the greatest playwright of all time, and a master of the English language. ERBoH Bio 'Tis I, the writer of plays most famous. Thine words, convoluted, olde and heinous. Iambic pentameter, my meter and time Ten syllables a line, each ending in rhyme. Thou callest me "the bard," ye best English poet! Hamlet, Romeo, Othello, all die, my pen doth show it. Performed at The Globe, thine own home theater, Inventing new words, like "eyeball" and "cater." One hundr'd fifty-four poems, in sonnet style, Each a love letter doth scholars compile. Thirty-eight plays, thoust comedy and drama, Hark, 'tis I, the English language's original momma! Lyrics Verse 1 Come bite my thumb! I hope you know the stakes. I'll put a slug between your shoulder blades, Then ask what light through yonder poser breaks? I hath been iambic on that ass, ye bastard! My rhymes are classic. Your crap is drafted by a kindergartner high on acid! Ye hoebag. You're an old white Soulja Boy who has no swag, And no gonads. Egads, it's so sad! And to top it off, you're not a doctor. I've never seen a softer author! You crook, you. I bet you wrote the Twilight books, too! Verse 2 I'm switching up my style like the Beatles with my pieces. Each is such a wonder with a plethora of features. You're pathetically predictable. You think your new book might include a trisyllabic meter, And some ghetto Muppet creatures. The Bard is in the building. It's a castle, I'm a boss! I bet I'm Parliament. I'm positive I'm killing it. I'm iller than the plague. I've never caught or cholera, A baller baller, On some cricket bowler business, While you're sitting in the bleachers! Trivia *Shakespeare's first three lines of his first verse are in iambic pentameter: a rhythm of a ten-syllable line with five unstressed syllables followed by five stressed syllables often used in Shakespeare's works. *He is one of the four rappers who have their second verse longer than their first, the other three being Chuck Norris, Babe Ruth, and Marilyn Monroe. *He shares a similar background with the adult Michael Jackson. *Watsky portrayed Shakespeare in his music video, The Girl Next Door (To Everybody Else). *This is the only rapper portrayed by Watsky who did not rap against a character portrayed by Zach Sherwin. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Dr. Seuss vs Shakespeare Category:George Watsky